


The Fire Inhabited Many Places

by summerdayghost



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Nightmares, Phobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M'gann feared two things. Being replaced and fire. That didn't make meeting Artemis very pleasant for her at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire Inhabited Many Places

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm so happy to have finally written some femslash! I hope you like it!

When they first met M'gann didn't like Artemis very much.

One could almost claim it was hate at first sight. They wouldn't be completely wrong.

Artemis's presence made her feel like she was being replaced. It was rather silly because the only person Artemis was ever meant to replace was Speedy (Green Arrow said that wasn't the case, but everyone with common sense and an adequate understanding of the people and the situation knew better than that).

But still, M'gann's role was the girl of the group that only became a part of the group because she was someone on the Justice League's niece, but now Artemis was here and she also fit that role perfectly.

It made M'gann feel so unsure about herself. If she was no longer the only one that fit in that role than what would make her special? What would make her important? Would they even need her? The team with the exclusion of Wally seemed to like Artemis well enough. It would only be a matter of time before M'gann lost their favor.

M'gann knew it was preposterous to think like that. The boys probably wouldn't be able to tie their shoes without her. Not to mention actually carry on a mission. M'gann was often curious how some of them even lived civilian lives without her. It was an unsolvable mystery.

And Artemis was Artemis and no one else. She wasn't trying to be a new Miss Martian, but it sure as hell felt that way at first.

Another thing that M'gann didn't like about Artemis was the way she looked at her. There was a hostile fire inside her eyes that only seemed to appear when she glanced at M'gann.

The glares Artemis gave M'gann made the hate at first sight feeling seem obviously mutual.

Fire was J'onn's greatest if not only weakness. Exposure to his paranoia had transferred his fear to M'gann. He had recited a few too many lectures about fire safety and avoidance to her. Cooking often made her uneasy, and she had a more than healthy appreciation of firefighters.

She would get nightmares about being consumed by terrible scorching flames. It always felt so real. Too real. Like her skin was melting away and her eyes were popping and everything was crackling and oh god it was so hot. She'd wake up shaking and with her throat raw from screaming.

The same fire from her nightmares inhabited Artemis's eyes.

Once they got to know each other M'gann began to ~~love~~ like Artemis very much.

Artemis did not replace her in the group as M'gann had previously feared. In fact Artemis's presence increased her status from 'the chick' to 'the communicator' or 'the kind one'. However, Artemis didn't inhabit the role of 'the chick' either. She was 'the archer' or 'the mean one'.

Even the fire in Artemis's eyes that M'gann used to despise so no longer scared her. It had become a new kind of fire entirely. Before the fire was searing in a way that if someone touched it, it would freeze them. Now the fire was warm in comforting way like a campfire one would roast marshmallows around during a summer night or a fireplace in the dead of winter. It was welcoming.

As their lips came together for the first time M'gann realized she wouldn't mind letting Artemis's fire burn her. For some reason when Artemis began to run her fingers through M'gann's hair she started to think that she wanted it to.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
